Minigun (Fallout 76)
}} The minigun is a weapon in Fallout 76. Characteristics The minigun is a motorized Gatling-style rapid fire weapon commonly employed by the military, or other lesser factions that managed to acquire such a weapon. Miniguns can be found as a handheld heavy assault and support weapon. It was one of the most powerful weapons at the disposal of the Appalachian chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, and was crucial in their fight against the Scorchbeasts. It can still be often found wielded by Super mutant overlords. It uses 5mm rounds as ammo. It requires a moment to spin up before it actually starts firing, but makes up for the delay with a high rate of fire and large ammunition capacity. As can be expected from a motorized rotary gun, it burns through ammo reserves at a high rate, even more so when equipped with accelerated barrels. Investing points in the Scrounger perk card and installing the tri-barrel modification helps to alleviate this issue to some extent. The latter significantly increases the minigun's per-shot damage, range and accuracy at the cost of a sharp drop in firing rate, all of which make the weapon a lot more cost-efficient and effective at mid to long range. The minigun fires large volumes of low-damage shots with a high spread, rendering it difficult to take down enemies with high Hitpoints and Damage Resistance, such as a Scorchbeast or Deathclaw. When fired continuously, the minigun's barrel cluster glows ever hotter, eventually reaching a bright yellow color. Crafting Weapon modifications }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |desc = |prefix =Chrome |damage = |attack = |range = |spread = |weight = |value = |perk = |components =Aluminum x3 Oil x1 |base id = }} |desc = |prefix = |damage = |attack = |range = |spread = |weight = |value = |perk = |components =Aluminum x3 Oil x1 |base id = }} |desc = |prefix = |damage = |attack = |range = |spread = |weight = |value = |perk = |components =Oil x1 |base id = }} |desc = |prefix = |damage = |attack = |range = |spread = |weight = |value = |perk = |components =Oil x1 |base id = }} |desc = |prefix = |damage = |attack = |range = |spread = |weight = |value = |perk = |components =Oil x1 |base id = }} |desc = |prefix = |damage = |attack = |range = |spread = |weight = |value = |perk = |components =Oil x1 |base id = }} Locations * ATLAS Observatory - Inside a red semi trailer outside to the right of the entrance. * Camp Venture - Behind a level 3 Picklock door in the armory. * Fort Defiance - Behind a level 3 lock on a table. * Forward Station Delta - On the perimeter wall, near a table. * Garrahan Estate - On the mezzanine between the second and third floors, behind a locked door (requires Hacker 3 to open). * Harpers Ferry - On the shelves in the armory next to the assault rifle. * Nicholson's End - On the kitchen counter in the northwestern shack. * Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 - One behind a locked closet door near the plant offices and command center and another on the highest catwalk along the smokestacks, in front of a red industrial trunk. * The General's Steakhouse - On a table on the upper floor. * Two at the Top of the World: ** On the mezzanine level, on a shelf in one of the stores near and to the south of the elevator. ** Behind one of the booths on the second level. * Can be found on super mutant overlords. Gallery FO76 Atomic Shop - Chrome minigun.png|Atomic Shop Chrome paint Babylon_skin_weaponskin_minigun_bos.png|Nuclear Winter Brotherhood of Steel paint Babylon_skin_weaponskin_minigun_hotrodshark.png|Nuclear Winter Hot Rod Shark paint Babylon_skin_weaponskin_minigun_vaulttec.png|Nuclear Winter Vault-Tec paint Category:Fallout 76 weapons ru:Миниган (Fallout 76)